The American Girl
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: AU On a friday night Rocky meets a girl at the local bar and grill turns out there's a lot more to her than he first thought. How will it go from here? Rocky/Kim. Happy Valentine's Day!


_Author' Note: I started this fic a while back and couldnt think of a good way to end it, it wasnt until I got a message from my pal PhinalPhantasy that I decided to do something about it. So this goes out to you PP. _

**The American Girl**

It was a friday night Rocky DeSantos was sitting in the local T.G.I. Friday's with his best friend Adam when suddenly a beautiful brown haired girl walked into the bar, Rocky was the first one to look up and notice her.

"Wow, hey Adam get a load of this. Is she something or what?" he asked his buddy.

"She sure is. Why dont you go talk to her?" Adam asked.

"I think I might. See ya." he said getting up.

"Good luck man." he replied.

Rocky made his way up to the bar where she was standing checking his reflecting in the mirror in one of the booths he approached her from behind.

"Hey." he smiled.

The girl turned around and smiled back.

"Hi!" she said.

"I'm Rocky what's your name?" he asked.

"Kimberly." she said.

"Hey Kimberly, you from around here?" he asked.

"Uh-huh I go to school at AGU." she said.

"Really me too. What are you studying?" he asked.

"I'm a forensics major. What are you?" she asked.

"Law Enforcement, I'm minoring in Martial Arts study." he told her.

"That's cool, we're in simular fields." she said.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." he said with a light chuckle.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Long week, I just wanted to get away from everything." she replied.

"I know how you feel, its been a hectic week for me as well." he told her.

"So are you any good at karate?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm a red belt." he said.

"Wow that's pretty high up. I took a few years of karate when I was younger, you never know in a town like this." she said.

"Yeah. I didnt catch your last name." he said.

"Its Hart, what's yours?" she asked.

"Its uh, DeSantos." he said.

"Oh that's cool." Kim said.

"So are you studying anything else?" he asked.

"I'm minoring in Early Childhood Education." she told him.

"Oh well that's cool, there's a lot of people going into that." he said.

"Yeah. Its a really popular field." she replied.

"I bet, I have quite a few friends from school that are going into that. So do you like kids?" he asked.

"I love kids." she told him.

"That's cool." he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I teach a martial arts gives them a safe place to be after school." he said.

"Oh well that's really cool." she replied.

"Yeah it is, they really look up to me." he told her.

"Well that's great, every kid needs a good role model to look up to." she said as she finished her drink.

"So do you have any pets?" he asked.

"Yeah I have a cat named Tommy. What about you?" she asked.

"I have a husky named Spike and a cat named Penny." he replied.

"Oh how cute, I love huskies!" she said.

"Thanks." he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Hey if your not doing anything later, you want to get together?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'd love to." said Rocky.

Great." she reached into her purse and pulled out a slip of paper and scribbled on it before handing it to Rocky.

"This is my cell. Call me when you get home so I can meet this awesome dog of yours." she told him.

"All right you got it." he said.

"I'll see you later." she said before leaving.

"Bye." he said.

Kim turned and walked out of the bar. As soon as she was gone the teen celebrated.

"Yes!" he said elbowing the air and made his way back to his table where Adam was sitting.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

"I got her cell, she's coming over later." he said.

"Way to be man!" Adam said lifting his glass.

"I know its awesome." His buddy said sitting down across from him.

A few hours later Kimberly came to visit him in his apartment meeting him at the door. She got to meet Rocky's dog and insantly fell in love with the pooch. Spike was a beautiful black and white Alaskian Malamute. The dog greeted her wagging its bushy tail that was black on top and white on bottom. And licked her hand.

"He really is a sweetie." she said.

"Yeah Spike loves people." he told her.

"So where's your cat?" she asked standing up.

"Oh she's over there on the bookcase." he pointed behind him.

She look up and saw an orange striped cat resting on the book shelf directly behind him.

"Hi there sweety." she said in a child-like tone.

"Meow." the cat mewed.

Immediatly she made her way over to the tabby and went to pick her up but the cat scramed before she could causing her owner to laugh.

"She doesnt like people that much." he told her.

"Oh." she said as she turned back to him.

"So would you like something to eat?" he asked.

A while later they were eating in the kitchen after Rocky whipped up a couple burgers for them. While Kimberly stuck to eating just one Rocky was eating two of them simotaniously while dipping his fries in ketchup.

"Are you a hungry boy?" she asked.

He looked up with a bit of ketchup dribbling off his mouth and still holding the two half eaten burgers.

"Sorry, I got a big appitite." he said.

"I can tell. You really put it away cant you?" she asked.

"Heh, high metabolism." he said weakly.

A while later after they got finished eating they sat down on the couch and watched some DVD's. Kim rested against Rocky's chest as he lamely stretched and put his arm around her ordinarily Kim would have thrown it off but she was too tired to and didnt seem to mind. It was then Spike came in and jumped on them taking up the entire couch.

"Spike!" he said.

The dog looked up at him with his big blue eyes and whimpered a bit. his owner sighed.

"Fine." he said.

"Its ok Rocky I dont mind." she said.

"Yeah but I mind if the lower half of me goes to sleep." he replied.

"I guess you'll have to get use to it then." she said as she snuggled down into his chest.

He looked down at Kim and sighed.

"Well it doenst look like I'm going anywhere. Thanks again buddy." He scratched the dog's head. As he laid his head on his owner's lap.

_AN: So what did you think, I loved Rocky growing up he was one of my favorite Rangers. I've never written Rocky/Kim before. In fact this is the first time I've ever written him, so it was kind of fun to do. I know this isnt a very popular pairing, but if I had to pair him up with anyone, I'd definatly have to say it would be Kimberly. So let me know what you think. I think I did a great job on this, and I'm sure all my friends will appreciate it. I'm dedicating this to my buddy PhinalPhantasy just because he told me that I havent posted anything in a while. Well here you go. _

_Please review. _

_White Avalanche Ranger_


End file.
